PROJECT SUMMARY (Administrative Core; Maier, Lantz) The University of Arizona Superfund Research Program (UA SRP) Administrative Core is the ?glue? that holds the many parts of our Center together making the ?whole? of our Program greater than the sum of the individual Research Projects and Cores. This Core integrates the many components of our Program to meet the needs of the overall NIEHS Superfund Research Program, our stakeholders, and our community. The Administrative Core encompasses both management details as well as the creative development of our Center. Management includes responsibility for the supervision, direction, planning, coordination, communication with stakeholders and financial accountability of the UA SRP. Development involves seeking innovative ways to increase the impact of our Center including developing partnerships within the University of Arizona, with our sister SRPs, with our stakeholders (EPA, ATSDR, State agencies, communities), and with the mining industry. The overall goal of our Center is to address the management, remediation, and health effects of environmental pollutants (arsenic and other metals) related to the metal mining industry in the US Southwest. Our Administrative Core objectives are: (1) to manage and coordinate the research projects and support cores to ensure attainment of the Center's proposed research, training, and translational objectives; (2) to promote the exchange of scientific information at all levels through interaction with NIEHS and stakeholders and translation of our research products for risk assessment, intervention, education, and hazardous waste site management and remediation; (3) to creatively ?leverage? our Center in these times of tight budgets to expand our research base, and our ability to test and transfer new risk assessment, intervention, and remediation technologies; and (4) to facilitate the UA SRP to serve as a global resource for human and environmental health issues associated with metal mining.